


The squirrel song

by Biscuit



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!kurt, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU:  Kurt is a single dad whose daughter is in preschool. Blaine happens to be Kurt’s daughter’s teacher, who wears hideous bow ties and sings songs about squirrels. Kurt ends up having a tiny crush on Blaine and admits it to her daughter who immediately spills it out to Mr. Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The squirrel song

**Author's Note:**

> gifset prompt : http://kurtscoffee.tumblr.com/post/105794254127

Kurt’s happiest day was the day he met Matilda.  
Matilda was cute as a button. She had his big blue eyes. She was smiling even thought she was minutes old. When the midwife asked him if he wanted to hold her and nodded and held his arms.  
“Baby girl meet you daddy”, she said while giving her to Kurt.  
“Hi there, Baby”.  
And she smiled as to say “Nice to meet you Daddy, I’m your daughter. And you’re falling super hard for me.”  
“What’s her name?” the midwife asked.  
“Matilda Elizabeth Hummel.”  
“Matilda”, she repeated. “I love it! Great choice!”  
Kurt was glad, his baby was ten minutes old and he already made a good choice for her.

***

  
According to his daughter’s doctor, to his dad, and to their friends, Kurt was doing great with his daughter. And Matilda was doing great by herself. By the age of one, she could walk. By two, she was completely potty-trained. And when she blow her little three candles, Kurt and her could have amazing conversations. They talked about everything. From the leaves on the ground to Kurt’s work. Matilda loved to talk. And sometime – often late at night or early on Sunday morning – Kurt regretted the days his baby couldn’t talk.  
When Kurt began to look for a preschool for his precious daughter, he was looking for the best of the best. He wanted his Matilda to have the best education possible. They were in New-York and he had the money to offer her this kind of privilege.  
They visited a little less than ten schools. And they agreed on the one on the corner of their street. It was a little private school with few students. Kurt was charmed by their academics level and their promises of Ivy League colleges. Matilda was in awe of their unique preschool teacher.  
By the end of May, all the papers were signed and Matilda had her little uniform. Skirt and tie. She wore it all summer, just because she felt pretty in it. And Kurt let her, because he found her infinitely cute.

 

***

 

Kurt’s worst day was the day he had to left his baby with fourteen unknown kids and with a teacher he didn’t really trust. He was afraid she cried. What if someone was mean? What if she didn’t like the lunch he made her with love? What if her teacher was the meanest of the class?  
But he had to let her go, and while he was crying his eyes out with an other mom – he’ll find out few days later she was named Alex and her daughter was Matilda’s bestest friend – his daughter was having fun with her new classmates.

“And Daddy, I swear M. Anderson invented a story about a squirrel wearing a bowtie. It was the funniest story I’ve ever heard and he was so funny. He made the voice and he had a squirrel puppet and we had to make the bowtie. With my bestest friend, we made the absolute cutest bowtie ever. And during nap time, M. Anderson snored so much we couldn’t sleep. And then, on the playground, he played house with us.”  
“What a man” Kurt smiled.  
“Daddy, I think I love him.”  
“Make sure to tell him, sweetie.”  
“I can’t, Daddy.”  
“Why not ?”  
“He is old.”  
“He is not.”  
“Daddy! I asked him. I thought he was seven or nine. But he is twenty-eight.”  
“Why did you ask him?” Kurt asked with a laugh.  
“I was curious. I wondered if I could marry him.”  
“I though you wanted to marry me…”  
“I still want to, Daddy. But can’t you share me? I’m sure M. Anderson doesn’t mind sharing me with you. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

The next day, when they arrived in front of the classroom’s door, Matilda stopped.  
“Am I cute enough?”  
“You sure are, Baby girl.”  
And they entered in the classroom, welcomed by M. Anderson.  
“Good morning, M. Hummel. How are you feeling today? Much better than yesterday, I presume.”  
“I was a little stressed yesterday. But Matilda probably has her best day ever, thanks to you. So today I’m stressed she’ll love you more than she used to love me. She told me she wanted to marry you. And she only knows you for a day.”  
“What a shame! I’ll have to break her little heart… I promise I’ll do it like a gentleman and tell her it’s my fault” M. Anderson said with a smile.  
“M. Anderson” Matilda said. “Could you show my Daddy our squirrel?”  
“Sure thing.”

  
***

  
The time passed and Kurt heard more stories about the amazing M. Anderson. Matilda was under his spell. And Kurt liked him for that. The fact he had amazing eyes, he was funny, handsome, smart, sassy and absolutely the cutest only added to the teacher’s charm.  
Every morning, Kurt made sure to stop few minutes to discuss with the teacher. And every afternoon, he proposed his help to the teacher. Maybe he could help him with cutting, with cleaning or organizing. Every single time, M. Anderson said he could manage it himself and he said his goodbye to the little girl and his father.

By November, daughter and father had their habitudes. Kurt was picking up Matilda at four. Then they were going back to Kurt’s work. He worked for few hours while Matilda was colouring, doing “homework” as she called it or watching for the thousand time “Frozen”.  
Then by seven, they were going home, Kurt cooked while listening to his daughter’s day. She told him everything.  
“So what did M. Anderson come up with today?” Kurt asked. As always, he was in awe with the teacher’s imagination.  
“Baking cookies” Matilda answered clapping frenetically.  
“And why did you bake cookies?”  
“Because Jerry was hungry”, Matilda said as it was a natural answer. Jerry was a stuffed squirrel, the class’ mascot. He wore a new bowtie everyday, and it usually matched M. Anderson’s.  
“Correct me if I’m making a mistake. But you made cookies because your stuffed squirrel was hungry.”  
“Duh”.

After the Holiday break, Matilda’s love for her teacher didn’t fade. It just went up as the days passed. She loved him a little more everyday. And her father was a little more under the teacher’s charm everyday. Wasn’t he the cutest in his Christmas jumper? How could he manage to look so sexy with paint on his hair? Or, worse, how could Kurt have a crush on someone whose favourite song was about a squirrel wearing a bowtie?

“Daddy, I told M. Anderson I was in love with him today during recess. And he told me, I was a little too young for him.”  
“You are, sweetie.”  
“But I still love him.”  
“ I think you like him. But I’m not really sure you love him”.  
Matilda sighed.  
“Daddy do you like M. Anderson?”  
“Of course I do.”  
“Daddy, do you like-like M. Anderson ?”  
“What?”  
“Because I think you do.”  
“I beg you pardon?”  
“I saw how the way you look at him, or how you always want to shake his hand the morning. And I’m sure he likes you too. And Julie told me that when you like-like someone that mean you want to have babies and marriage with them. And I would adore to have a baby and a marriage with you and M. Anderson.”  
“Aren’t you little too young for all of that, Baby Girl ?”  
“I’m almost five you know.”  
“You’re barely four and half, Honey.”  
Kurt kissed his daughter forehead and let her began her meal. And he thought his baby was really growing up.

***

  
It was four thirty. And M. Anderson was alone with Matilda.  
“M. Anderson, where is my Daddy?”  
“On his way”, Blaine said. He only added for himself “at least, I hope so”.  
“M. Anderson, I think I’m going to cry.”  
“Don’t, Matilda. Your daddy will arrive soon.”  
“My daddy said you were a cutie guy, M. Anderson.”  
“Oh really. What else did he say?”, M. Anderson said with a smile.  
“He said to me that you were cute and nice and smart and funny and handsome and you have nice eyes and he told me this was a secret. And he told me he was jealous of me.”  
“Why?” M. Anderson asked, curious.  
“Because I have to spend my day with you. You know he has an important job. He writes for Vogue.com.”  
“Does he?”  
“He does, M. Anderson. And he’s really good.”  
“I’m sure he is.”  
“M. Anderson?”  
“Yes, Matilda?”  
“Do you find my Daddy nice?”  
“The nicest.”  
“So, why can’t you say yes when he asks to help you after school?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“He is really good with organizing, you know.”  
“I am sure he is”, M. Anderson said with a smile.  
“And he could help you with your voices.”  
“What’s wrong with my voices?”  
Before the four years old could respond, the door opened.  
“Matilda, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Kurt said, entering the classroom. “I was stuck in a meeting and then I had to catch up with Isabelle. And then the train was late, and I’m so sorry Baby Girl.”  
“It’s nothing, Daddy. I know you have more important things to think about than me.”  
“I don’t Honey, you’re the most important thing I have to think about”. Then Kurt turned to face the teacher, “Thanks you so much M. Anderson. I don’t know how to thank you”.  
“Maybe you could accompany us, next week to the public library?”, M. Anderson asked shyly.  
“I’d love to. Can… can I have your number to tell you if I can? You know with work and everything, I can’t immediately say ‘yes’.”  
“No problem.” He took a pen and wrote on a piece of blue paper. “There is it. My personal phone number.”

This day, Kurt didn’t go back to work with Matilda. They went home right away. Kurt felt guilty to have ‘forgotten’ his daughter.

He was cooking when his phone lighted up with a new text.

From unknown number: “Hi. Just to tell you that your daughter told me some secrets. You should tell her what “secret” means. But I find you cute, and funny, and your eyes are pretty too. – Blaine”

Kurt looked at his phone, puzzled.  
From unknown number: “It was inappropriate. I’m so sorry. Have a nice evening. – Blaine Anderson (Matilda’s teacher)”

“Matilda, what did you tell to M. Anderson?”  
“When?”  
“Today…”  
“I told him you loved him and you found him super-duper-cute.”  
“You didn’t not ?”

To Blaine Anderson: “Whatever my daughter may have said to you, it’s not true. – Kurt Hummel”

From Blaine Anderson: “Okay. Do not worry. – B.A.”

To Blaine Anderson: “I may have told her I find you cute. But I never said I loved you. – K.”

From Blaine Anderson: “As I told you, do not worry. – B.A.”  
To Blaine Anderson: “This is the most awkward conversation ever. I’m sorry, M. Anderson. Have a nice evening. – K.”

From Blaine Anderson: “Do you want go out with me Friday?”

From Blaine Anderson: “I talked about you all the freaking time. My roommates (and best friends) are sick of it. At this point, they just hope “I could get some”. And as you’re the most precious person ever, I want to get some with you.”

From Blaine Anderson: “They could babysit your daughter. Free of charge, of course.”

From Blaine Anderson: “Did you know I was the lead singer in our Glee Club? I can dance like a stripper. And under my bowties, there is a heart beating. For you, Kurt.”

From Blaine Anderson: “Did you get it? My heart beats for you.”

From his kitchen, Blaine could hear his friends giggling on the couch. They were friends since forever. They met at Dalton, and the ended up going to the same college.  
“Guys, what are you doing?” he called.  
His friends just giggled harder.  
“Guys, have you seen my phone?”  
His friends were now laughing their heart out. Blaine left the kitchen and arrived on their living room.  
“Guys, give me my phone right now.” Blaine looked at his phone. “What the hell guys? Are you dumb or what? You’re going to call him and tell him you’re the most stupid person ever.”

Kurt was in Matilda’s room, she was almost asleep, when he heard his phone ringing. He kissed his daughter and when to his phone. When he arrived, the phone was silent.  
“A missed call from Blaine Anderson”  
“ 5 unread texts”.  
He began to read the first text when the phone rang again.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi.”  
“M. Anderson?”  
Kurt could hear some voices and then: “Hi, I’m Nick and you’re on speaker. With my friend Jeff we make a huge mistake and we played with Blaine’s phone. And we send you some inappropriate messages and we are really sorry about that. We really hope that you don’t judge Blaine by our super dumb acts. We’re begging for your forgiveness, Oh Great Kurt Hummel… Is he laughing at me? Blaine? Does he… is laughing at me?”  
“I’m sorry” Kurt said “I didn’t even have the time to read the texts I received and, oh, God, that’s exactly what I needed. Just wait a minute, I’ll read it right now.”  
“Guys, what do you take so much pleasure with humiliating me?” Kurt could hear from the other side of the line.  
“Because we love you Blainey.”  
“He’s laughing” said Jeff “he doesn’t think you’re a creep”  
“I hope he does not. Because I am not. You both are.”  
“So” Kurt said “M. Anderson could dance like a stripper. Good to know. As my daughter said you’re all dancing during recess.”  
“We’re dancing Head Shoulder Knees and toes”, Blaine rapidly added.  
“I should go, Matilda is calling, but it’s okay for Friday. I’ll ask some friend to babysit her.”

***

  
Kurt left his office early this afternoon. He wanted to surprise his new husband. They got married three days ago, and Kurt loved everything. He loved how his wedding band was still new on his finger, he loves how he has to correct people when they asked for “Kurt Hummel” (“It’s Kurt Hummel-Anderson, now”). Most of all, he loved how Matilda legally became their daughter.  
Matilda was in middle school now.

Kurt approached Blaine’s classroom. He could hear him.  
“Who want to sing a song about squirrel and bowties?”  
Kurt laughed. Blaine had the weirdest obsession.  
“No one? Great, I get to sing all by myself” Blaine said while his kids laugh. And he began to sing with his beautiful voice and one by one all the kids joined him. When the bell rang and the parents were waiting for their children to come out the classroom, Kurt was listening to their gossips.  
“Joseph told me M. Anderson got married last weekend.”  
“I’ve heard he met his spouse at school”.  
“Why my kids aren’t older? I could have married him.”

Kurt laughed.  
The mothers looked at him.

“Oh, I didn’t notice you sorry. Is your kid new to school?”  
“Not exactly”, he smiled and changed the subject “I’ve heard that all the pre-schoolers fall in love with him every year.”  
“I could fall in love with him every year. Have you seen the guy?” another mom said.  
“I have, indeed”.  
“Sometime, I wish I was single and I could flirt with him.”  
“Girls, imagine if you could meet his spouse and know all of his dirty little secret…”

Kurt laughed again.  
M. Anderson was walking with his pupils out of the classroom.

“Hey, what do we have here?” he said when he saw Kurt. “Kids” he called and all the kids looked at him “I would like you to meet my husband. His name is Kurt. He’s Matilda’s father, also.”

Kurt could see the moms who had gossiped turn whiter than usual. He smiled at them with the “i know what you meant” look.

“I have to clean up for few minutes, and then we could go home. How does it sound?”

Few minutes later, Blaine arrived in the hallway.  
“Sorry I kept you waiting M. Hummel.”  
“It’s Hummel-Anderson…”  
“Let’s go home to our daughter, M. Hummel-Anderson”.


End file.
